


Miracles

by amyoatmeal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cheesy, Corny, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Miracle the dog, Naked Castiel (Supernatural), Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Post Season 15, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyoatmeal/pseuds/amyoatmeal
Summary: The one where Cas comes back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 202





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Why is he naked, you might be asking? Cuz I felt like it 🤷🏼♂️ I don't know what this is... I'm so sorry lol. I don't usually write ficlets, I just really want endgame human Cas and my brain puked this up to try to Tulpa it into existence. Please don't hate me.

Dean’s shirt was soaked in dead man’s blood. There was grave dirt under his nails as he tapped along to the rock song dripping out of the radio and he was smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. He’d met up with Sam, they ganked a nest of vamps together like the good old days, and then they packed it all up and went their separate ways just in time for dinner. Sam went home to Eileen and the baby. And Dean, well. At least, he had the dog waiting back home for him. 

He took the turn onto his quiet street. 

A house in the middle of nowhere just like he’d always imagined for himself on those nights he dared to indulge himself at all. A small place, a picket fence maybe, hell even the dog managed to sneak its way into the fantasy. He didn’t allow himself to think beyond that. Couldn’t really. Not when the one thing he wanted was the one thing Jack didn’t bring back. Paradise on earth was bound to have its flaws too, he figured. Though, just as he pulled into the driveway that old, familiar feeling of not-quite-right hit him like a ton of bricks. There in front of the garage, illuminated by the beams of his headlights, stood a naked man looking up at the night sky. 

Idling for a moment, Dean deliberated. He killed the engine and got out of the car slowly, resting a hand over the gun in his belt. “Hey, buddy,” he called out to the man, “You lost?”

Dean squinted against the bright light reflecting off the garage door for any reaction. The man, for his part, seemed confused. Slowly, he turned around, holding a hand up to shield his own eyes. 

“Hello, Dean,” he shyly rasped in a way that shook Dean to the very core.

“...Cas?” The color drained from Dean’s face and he started forward without even thinking. Not even caring that Cas was naked, he pulled him into a brusque embrace. He was warm and solid and swayed as Dean clung to him, not wanting to let go yet, never wanting to let go again. Moisture collected in the corners of his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Cas' lips and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when Cas returned it. He rested his forehead against Cas’ and forced himself to breathe. “Fuck, Cas, is that really you?”

“It’s me,” he murmured, slightly in awe, as he watched Dean’s mouth.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Dean pushed him away just far enough to inspect Cas’ face. His eyes were the same blue as he remembered. The stubble on his jaw the same prickle against his skin. But he was different, somehow. Smaller, maybe. Something wasn’t right. “Jesus, Cas, you’re supposed to be dead. What the hell happened to you? Why would you do that to me?”

Cas didn't look ashamed. “The Empty is… empty now,” he replied thoughtfully. “The angels were sent back to Heaven.”

Dean stared at him trying to puzzle out what that meant for them when Cas was so obviously standing in front of him in the buff. “Am I dreaming again?” He desperately wondered aloud. “Please, tell me this is real, Cas. I’ve been praying to you for so friggin’ long, I can’t take it if it’s not.”

“It’s real, Dean,” he assured. “I’m real.”

“How are you here?”

“I asked to be here,” he said. “I was given the choice.”

“Choice? What do you mean? What choice?”

“When the angels were sent back to Heaven, God gave me the choice to return or to fall to earth. I think I’m… I’m human now, Dean.” The corner of his mouth ticked up in a quietly amazed, private smile at the notion. “I heard your prayers and I asked to come back to you.”

Dean stared at him, lips parted and eyes wide. He felt his lips tugging up to match until it occurred to him again how cold it was outside and just how very naked Cas was against him. “Shit, Cas, you’re probably freezing to death right now.”

Leading him through the side door, Dean left Cas in the kitchen with Miracle as he went to rifle through his drawers for some clean hand-me-downs. He found some loose sweatpants and an old band tee and returned to the kitchen to find Cas looking through the contents of his refrigerator with Miracle wagging his tail beside him. The sight caused Dean’s chest to constrict and he had to compose himself quickly. 

He cleared his throat before he spoke. “You hungry?” 

Cas looked back at him before turning back to the fridge. “I’m not sure. I don’t remember the sensation that well, but I- I think I am. Is it supposed to feel mildly painful?”

“Sometimes,” he answered as he handed him the outfit. “I can make us something while you get dressed, if you want.”

Cas took the offering and closed the fridge. “Do you have peanut butter and jelly?”

“I think so.” Dean’s mouth quirked, unsure whether to smile or frown. “Is that what you want? A PB&J?”

“Yes, please. I’ve missed those,” he smiled. Just seeing it again, Dean felt his heart skip a beat. 

The weight of Cas’ words lived in Dean’s head rent free these last few months. They were hanging over him even now. He just wanted to say it back, but he didn’t want to freak him out.

Dean cleared his throat again, wet his lips, and gestured over his shoulder. “Shower’s through there,” he said instead. 

“Thank you.”

He watched as Cas walked away from him. He wanted to follow just to make sure this was really happening and that he wouldn’t disappear from him again. “Hey, Cas?”

Cas turned in his bedroom doorway, head tilting curiously just like the way Dean couldn’t stop himself from remembering after all this time. His heart twisted in his chest at the sight. “Yes, Dean?”

“I-" Dean swallowed hard. "I love you, too.”

Another smile spread across Cas' face then like a proverbial sunbeam straight through the chest. "I know," he said, and Dean knew he'd never felt happier in his life.


End file.
